There are numerous methods of communication, including telephone, email, and social media websites. However, there is no universal protocol/platform that is dedicated to sensual/sexual communication between people (Individuals, couples or groups) or entities/platforms. The present invention is aimed at providing a universal platform for all entities/platforms, such service industries (e.g., therapists, dating platforms, or erotic phone/video services), media (e.g., movie industry), multimedia (e.g., gaming industry, virtual reality), or computers (e.g., Artificial Intelligence or other software), to have a sensual/sexual communication with each other.
There are many pleasure devices, such as vibrators, sex toys and sex dolls. However, only a very few of them can communicate with the outside world in the form of applications or specific connection to each other. Even, the prior art devices that can communicate are limited to simple connections between the same product/manufacturer. There is no universal protocol/platform, which enables current sensual devices to communicate with any other device or media. And, there is no universal protocol/platform that allows a “sensual conversation” or “sensual interactive connection” or “sensual stimuli by an A.I.” for sex toys and other pleasure devices.
In addition, the current devices on the market do not have a common knowledge base and data center. Therefore, the end user's experience cannot be optimized.
Therefore, there is a need for a universal protocol/platform in order to handle emotional/sensual/sexual communications. This protocol should handle different devices and media, as well as different users.